During the coming year, extensive analyses will be undertaken into the role of hypothalamic biogenic amines, and their synthetic and inactivating enzymes in the phenomena of pheromonal and stress-induced ovulation. Attempts will be made to determine the degree of interrelationship in the psychobehavioral-neuroendocrine pathways involved and the mode of genetic inheritance of those phenomena, especially as they are involved in elaboration of hypophyseal-gonadal axis for the release of luteinizing hormone and subsequent ovulation in the immature female mouse. It is hoped that, if time permits, experiments involving lesions of the amygdala and hypothalamus will be conducted in an effort to establish possible neuroanatomical pathways.